Wolf
by CerberusOfThe5
Summary: Amara's a werewolf, no one except the Outers know it. But when people start to look for this large wolf, who else will find out?
1. A little ditto I came up with

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
On the sea, on the ocean, on the island, on Japan,  
On the empty pasture gleams the moon, on a shadow lying  
In a green wood, in a gloomy vale.  
Toward the stock wanders a brown shaggy wolf,  
Horned cattle seeking for its sharp white fangs;  
But the wolf dives not into the shadowy vale,  
Moon, moon, gold-horned moon,  
Check the flight of bullets, blunt hunters' knives,  
Break the shepherds' cudgels,  
Cast wild fear upon all cattle,  
On men, on all creeping things,  
That they may not catch the shaggy wolf,  
That they may not rend its warm skin!  
These words are binding, more binding than sleep,  
More binding than the promise of this animal's death! 


	2. One Full Moon

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to somebody that isn't me.  
  
I backed up a step as two people walked past, talking about various things that happened that day. I had a hard time staying there though. My instincts told me to leap out swiftly, closing my jaws around ones neck, but I refused. That's murder.  
  
I turned silently around in the bush, of which I was hiding in, and slipped away into the forest. I stopped once I could no longer hear the voices of people and sniffed. A farm.  
  
A farm means cows, cows mean food, food means I get to kill something without committing murder. Good. I took off in the direction of the scent, a flash of light brown fur against the pale light of the moon and the shadows of the forest. I leapt over fallen trees without slowing down, weaved in and out of the underbrush, visible one second and gone the next, stopping suddenly at a white picket fence. The Farm.  
  
I crouched suddenly as a beam of light searched along the property edge. It stopped on the tree I was hiding behind. The girl, whom was holding the flashlight, squinted at the tree as if trying to see what was behind it. But how? How? Could a human see me from such a distance?  
  
My eyes. My eyes reflected the light from the flashlight. Upon realizing this, I snapped my eyes shut, preying to God the girl wouldn't come any closer. Luckily, my prayers were answered. She stopped after losing sight of whatever that was and returned inside. After waiting a few minutes, just to be safe, I crept out into open pasture of the farm, eyes scanning the area for cows, goats, pigs, sheep, dogs, cats, anything!  
  
Just as I was about to get up confidently trott around the whole damn house to find something, a twig snapped behind me. Something was followings me. I pretend to ignore it, drawing it into a sense of security.  
  
It got closer, I could hear it. Closer. Step by step. My muscles tensed as I pretended to ignore it still, standing tall on all fours, ears forward, looking for something. I waited until it was a few feet from my tail tip, I spun around with a loud snarl/bark to face with .. Michelle?!  
  
I stopped suddenly with a yelp of surprise. "What are you doing out here?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. I just wagged my tail bashfully and put my ears back, not I aggression but to make myself look cute. It worked, it always does. "Awwwwww." she said in a baby voice. I hated that but it gets me out of tough situations like this. "Come on, Wild One." I followed her, tail wagging, my tongue lolling as we ran, back home.  
  
The next day, Michelle woke me up early. "What?" I asked, sitting up. "Look." She said to me, tossing a newspaper in my lap. I looked up at her curiously from my spot on the floor, my cousin doesn't like werewolves sleeping on the beds. "Someone, or something murdered a group of people walking home from a restaurant not far from where I found you." That's when it hit me. My cousin is accusing me of murder.  
  
To be concluded..  
  
That's it. Sorry about not using the Japanese names, I can never spell them right. Please review if you read! 


	3. The next Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Amara, Michelle or anyone else, minus Sirius.  
  
"Someone, or something murdered a group of people walking home from a restaurant not far from where I found you." That's when it hit me. My cousin is accusing me of murder.  
  
"And you think that I killed them?" cocking my head in disbelief.  
  
"Not yet, but I am keeping you on my list of suspects. Breakfast is ready." She said, leaving me on the floor in our room.  
  
In another five minutes, I was in the kitchen, reading the sports section of the newspaper my cousin "gave" me.  
  
"Jelly?" she asked, referring to the toast she was making.  
  
"No thanks." I replied, returning to the paper and my coffee. No sooner than the food was set down, Trista galloped in, always ready to eat.  
  
"So, enjoy yourself last night." She said, turning to me.  
  
"No, I didn't get to kill anything." That didn't come out right.  
  
"Yes you did." She said, snatching the newspaper and showing me the front page.  
  
"I Didn't Do It!" yelled in their faces. "Just Because I'm The Only Werewolf You Know Doesn't Mean I'm The One Who Killed These People!!!! Damn!!" I stomped out of the room, giving them the middle finger behind my back. Yeah, I was a little pissed.  
  
An hour later, Michelle knocked on the door to our room, behind which I resided. Both Sirius, who had taken the liberty of comforting me, and I turned our heads to face the sound.  
  
"Amara?" she asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"What? Did you come to continue accusing me?"  
  
"No," she said, obviously ashamed of what she said this morning. "I wanted to know if you and Sirius would like to come with Trista and I to the place those people were killed to find out who or what killed them." Sirius looked at me as if she knew what was said, her eyes pleading.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Here." Trista pointed to the ground. "This is around the area stated in the newspaper."  
  
I sniffed the spot she was pointing to. It smelled normal enough to my superior senses. I walked in a circle, trying to pick up any abnormal scent. Nothing. Just as we were about to give up, a breeze brought a slight hint of blood to the air. "Wait."  
  
My cousin turned toward me. "What?" I turned and followed the scent, past the bush I hid behind last night, through the same trees I had run through, leading us right to the farm.  
  
Michelle gave me an accusing look but dropped it when she remembered what happened this morning. The scent didn't lead into the farm where I had gone, however. Instead, it veered right, leading to the dirt road at the farm's entrance. On the road, smeared in the dirt, was where the smell was coming from. A deer or goat or something was lying mutilated on the road, it's head was gone, legs stripped down to the bone, the body shredded.  
  
To be concluded..  
  
Oh, Scary! *dramatic horror music plays in background* R&R, por favor!!!!!! That's please in Spanish if you're wondering. 


End file.
